Secret (Hunkai)
by Uzumaki Narusasu
Summary: Cerita tentang Kai yang sudah menikah dengan Kyungsoo, dan Kai yang masih menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun kekasihnya sebelum menikah. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Hunkai, DLDR, Yaoi, Selamat menikmati.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Secret Love

Author : Uzumaki Narusasu

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Kyungsoo, etc

Genre : Romance, drama

Disclaimer : They are not mine, but this story is mine!

Rating : M

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typos, DLDR, Tidak sesuai EYD, NO SIDER!

.

.

Hunkai

.

.

Sarapan pagi di keluarga Kim Jongin berlangsung dengan suasana yang dingin. Tidak ada yang berani memecahkan keheningan kecuali suara sendok yang berbenturan dengan piring.

Srak

"Aku sudah selesai" Ucap Kai, sang kepala keluarga dengan dingin. Dia kemudian mengambil tas kerjanya untuk pergi bekerja di perusahaan Oh. Corp.

"Aku antar" Kata Kyungsoo, sang istri yang bermaksud mengantar sampai ke pintu depan.

"Aku pergi" Kata Kai kemudian melajukan mobilnya. Tidak ada pelukan dan tidak ada kecupan, itulah yang terjadi pada sepasang suami istri ini, hanya keadaan yang dingin yang mendominasi rumah tangganya.

.

.

Hunkai

.

.

Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai adalah sang kepala keluarga. D.O Kyungsoo atau biasa dipanggil Kyungsoo adalah seorang istri dari Kai. Mereka menikah karena perjodohan keluarga. Kai sama sekali tidak mencintai Kyungsoo, sebaliknya Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Kai.

Mereka dijodohkan karena permintaan nenek Kyungsoo. Dia ingin menikahkannya dengan Kai, karena nenek Kai adalah sahabatnya. Mereka ingin memperkuat tali persahabatan mereka, tanpa tau bahwa Kai sudah mempunyai kekasih yang hebat. Kyunsoo pernah bertemu dengannya sekali, dan dia mengakui bahwa pria itu benar-benar sangat tampan.

Kai dan Kyungsoo menikah minggu lalu, tanpa ada yang namanya malam pertama. Kekasih Jongin tidak ingin Jongin disentuh oleh orang lain selain dirinya, bahkan ketika Kai dan Kyungsoo mengikat janji di altar, Kai tidak mencium Kyungsoo walaupun hanya di kening.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Kai dan kekasihnya masih berhubungan, bahkan keluarga Kai. Mereka beranggapan bahwa Kai dan kekasihnya sudah putus ketika Kai memberitahunya bahwa ia akan segera menikah. Sebaliknya, kekasih Kai malah menggagahi Kai dengan kasar.

Kekasih Kai membolehkah Kai menikah dengan syarat Kai tidak boleh menyentuh istrinya karena dia beranggapan Kai hanya miliknya, dan itu memang kenyataannya. Lagi pula, dia sudah memastikan Kai akan bercerai dengan Kyungsoo saat pernikahan mereka bahkan belum genap setahun. Entah apa yang ada di dalam otak evil itu.

.

.

Hunkai

.

.

Oh Corparation pukul 08.00

.

Saat ini Kai sedang berjalan ke ruang kerja sang CEO Oh. Corp. Dia bekerja sebagai asistennya, dan bekerja di ruangan yang sama dengan sang CEO. Ketika Kai membuka pintu, dia sudah disambut dengan seorang pria yang duduk di atas kursi CEO.

"Oh, kau sudah datang? Bagaimana kalau kita 'bersenang-senang' dulu pagi ini, baby?" Kata sang CEO yang berjalan ke arah Kai.

"Aku harus bekerja, lain kali kita bisa melakukannya. Dan, kembali ke kursimu tuan Oh" Kata Kai dengan nada malas.

"Aku tidak akan duduk sebelum kau memberikanku morning kiss-ku, baby" Kata sang CEO sambil menyeringai.

"Dalam mimpimu" Kai mendengus kasar dan berjalan ke arah kursi kerjanya. Ya, itu hanya niat awal sebelum sang CEO menaris pinggangnya dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Ups, itu tidak bisa dikatakan menempel jika lidah CEO sudah menjelajah ke dalam mulut Kai.

Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkan CEO kita. Dia bernama Oh Sehun, atasan Kai sekaligus orang yang memiliki Kai sepenuhnya, atau bisa dikatakan kekasih Kai.

.

Hunkai

.

Jam 13.00 di Oh. Corp

.

Saat ini Kyungsoo berjalan di lobi Oh. Corp sambil membawa kotak bekal. Dia ingin membawakan Kai makan siang, hal yang baru pertama kali dilakukannya selama mereka menikah. Dia sudah diberikan alamat tempat Kai bekerja dari orang tua Kai.

"Permisi, apa Kim Jongin ada?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada resepsionis yang sedang duduk di balik mejanya.

"Iya, dia ada di ruangannya yang ada di lantai 20. Di lantai itu hanya ada 1 ruangan. Maaf, anda siapa?" Tanya wanita itu lembut.

"Aku istrinya" Kata Kyungsoo kemudian langsung pergi. Sang resepsionis bingung, setahunya Kai menjalin kasih dengan CEO-nya. Kenapa hari ini datang seorang namja yang mengaku sebagai istri Kai? Semua hal ini membuat dirinya bingung.

.

.

Hunkai

.

.

Saat ini Kyungsoo sudah berjalan menuju ruangan yang diberitahukan wanita tadi. Setelah itu, dia langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, karena yakin bahwa ruangan ini pasti tempat Kai bekerja. Pemandangan ketika dia membuka pintu membuatnya menahan nafas.

.

Kai dan Sehun, telanjang

.

Penis Sehun tenggelam di anus Kai

.

Kai menggerakkan tubuhnya di atas Sehun dengan liar

.

Sehun menyusu di dada Kai yang bahkan dari sini terlihat montok

.

Praanngg

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan bekal untuk Kai

"Kyu-Kyungsoo.. Hhh.." Kata Kai dengan mendesah.

.

TBC

.

Ini FF Hunkai pertama saya. Berikan pendapat anda dengan menulis di kolom komentar. Saya tidak membacanya ulang, jadi maaf kalau banyak Typonya.

So

Review?

.

_Uzumaki-Narusasu_

.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Secret (Hunkai)

Author : Uzumaki Narusasu

Cast : Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, etc

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : They are not mine, but this story is mine!

Rating : M

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typos, DLDR, Tidak Sesuai EYD, NO SIDER!

.

.

Hunkai

.

.

"Kyu-Kyungsoo... Hhh"

Kyungsoo segera berlari dari tempat laknat itu, tak peduli bahwa banyak orang yang tertabrak karena ulahnya. Dia harus pergi dari sini dan pergi ke tempat itu, ya tempat itu, yaitu ke rumah orang tua Kai.

.

Hunkai side

.

"Se-Sehun. Berhenti, hhh... se-sebentar" Kata Kai.

"Hhh.. Me-memangnya kenapa baby?" Kata Sehun.

"Aku harus menghentikan Kyungsoo. Di-dia pasti akan ke rumah orang tuaku" Kata Kai. Dengan tidak rela, Sehun melepaskan tautannya dengan Kai.

"Seharusnya kau mengunci pintunya tadi, Oh Sehun! Kalau kau menguncinya, tidak akan ada masalah seperti ini!" Kata Kai sambil melap badannya yang penuh sperma dengan tissu, mereka memang sudah melakukan ML beberapa kali hari ini.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku Oh Jongin? Jadi siapa yang tadi menggodaku, hm? Siapa yang tadi membuka bajunya dengan sangat sensual? Siapa yang-"

"Stop it! Aku tau kalau jawabannya pasti aku! Tapi seharusnya kau menjawab waktu aku bertanya tadi! Bukannya malah meremas dadaku!" Kai meraung tidak senang.

"Bagaimana aku menjawab kalau kau menggesekkan pantatmu yang sexy itu ke penisku, huh?" Kata Sehun santai, belum memakai pakaiannya.

"Oke, kita sama-sama karena hal itu. Ku rasa lain kali kita harus berhati-hati" Kata Kai mengalah.

"Baik. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tida, hm?" Kata Sehun dengan alis yang di naik turunkan, tak lupa dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Hentikah senyum bodohmu itu Mr. Oh. Dan, ku rasa tak ada buruknya kalau kita melanjutkannya" Kata Kai sambil berjalan ke arah Sehun dengan ekspresi 'mengundang'.

Oke, kita tinggalkan pasangan kekasih ini yang akan melanjutkan kegiatan Ah~ Uh~ Oh~-nya.

.

.

Hunkai

.

Kediaman Kim

.

Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang menangis dipelukan Mrs. Kim di atas sofa, mereka sedang berada di ruang keluarga. Dia telah menceritakan apa yang dia lihat di kantor Sehun.

Brak

"Jadi Kai masih berhubungan dengan anak itu huh? Sepertinya aku harus melakukan rencana 'itu' agar bisa memisahkan mereka berdua" Mr. Kim mendesis marah setelah menggebrak meja.

"Yeobo, tenanglah. Kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin" Kata umma Kai yang berdiri dari duduknya setelah memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo telah tidur.

"Tidak, aku memang harus menghilangkan Kai dari hidup anak itu" Kata Mr. Kim.

"Bisakah kau menghilangkan kebencianmu terhadapa keluarga Oh? Kita bahkan sudah menikahkan Kai dengan Kyungsoo agar hubungan mereka terputus, tapi nyatanya tidak. Mereka masih berhubungan, bahkan makin intim" Kata Mrs. Kim.

Brakk

"Diam Kau! Kau tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan selama ini!" Mr. Kim menggebrak meja lebih keras lagi.

"Jadi kau belum melupakan orang itu, huh? Bahkan selama kita menikah kau bahkan masih mencintai orang itu?" Mrs. Kim berkata dengan nada perihnya.

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan tidak pernah mencintaimu selama ini! Hubungan kita hanya sebuah perjodohan! Dan ingat ini baik-baik, aku tidak akan pernah merestui hubungan Kai dan Sehun! Ingat itu!" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Mr. Kim segera pergi dari rumah.

.

.

Hunkai

.

Oh. Corparation

.

"Sehun, sebenarnya aku sangat bingung. Kenapa ayahku tidak pernah merestui hubungan kita yang sudah lama terjalin ini?" Tanya Kai yang saat ini sedang berada di pelukan Sehun. Tenang saja, mereka sudah berpakaian lengkap sekarang. Mereka berpelukan sambil menatap pemandangan Seoul.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, baby. Waktu pertama ayahmu melihatku, aku bahkan sudah tahu kalau dia sangat membenciku. Terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya yang dingin itu" Kata Sehun dengan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Sepertinya ini cobaan untuk hubungan kita Sehun" Kata Kai.

"Ya, sepertinya juga begitu" Kata Sehun sambil menutup matanya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Kai.

"Sehun, apa kau tidak penasaran apa yang membuat ayahku seperti itu?" Tanya Kai.

"Ya, aku juga penasaran. Kira-kira apa penyebab ayahmu bisa sangat membenciku. Setahuku aku tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun" Kata Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari tahu?" Kai memberikan usul.

"Kau benar, babe. Kita akan cari tahu kisah hidup ayahmu semasa muda. Mungkin saja ada anggota keluargaku yang membuat kesalahan fatal yang membuatnya sangat membenci keturunannya"

"Ya, mungkin saja" Kata Kai yang mulai merilekskan tubuhnya di dalam pelukan Sehun.

.

.

Hunkai

.

Kim Corparation

.

"Aku harus memisahkan mereka berdua. Aku tidak ingin mereka berdua bernasib sama sepertiku" Kata Ayah Kai bermonolog.

"Apa kabarmu di sana, sayang? Apa kau tidak merindukanku, hm?" Kata ayah Kai sambil menutup matanya, tanpa dia sadari, air mata mulai mengaliri wajahnya yang tetap tampan.

.

TBC

.

Kita akan mengungkap rahasia dibalik keluarga Kim dan Oh.

Nggak nyangka banyak yang review FF pasaran seperti ini XD. Maaf FFnya pendek banget, dan maaf lama, soalnya lagi ujian, selain itu karena ngetiknya di hp.

So

Review?

.

_Uzumaki-Narusasu_

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Hunkai

.

Oh Mansion

Saat ini Sehun dan Jongin berjalan masuk ke mansion. Mereka ingin menanyakan tentang silsilah Oh dan Kim.

"Bibi, apa umma ada?" tanya Sehun kepada salah satu main yang ada di rumah itu.

"Nyonya ada di atas tuan muda. Sebentar akan saya panggilkan" Kata maid itu.

Sehun segera mengajak Jongin untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Hunnie, apa setelah kita mengetahui penyebab kenapa appa membenci keluarga Oh, apakah kita akan segera bahagia?" Tanya Jongin cemas.

"Entahlah, baby. Tapi aku harap kita akan segera bisa bersama" Kata Sehun dengan senyum menenangkannya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Ada apa Sehun? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kepada umma?" Kata Oh Heechul, ibu Sehun.

"Umma, kau tahu 'kan kalau aku sangat mencintai Jongin? Tetapi appa Jongin tidak pernah suka denganku. Bahkan dia menikahkan Jongin dengan orang yang dia rasa cocok untuk Jongin. Apa umma tahu sebabnya karena apa?" Tanya Sehun.

Umma Sehun menggerak-kerakkan matanya gelisah.

"U-uhm, sebenarnya begini Sehun. Ayah Jongin pernah menikah dengan salah satu keluarga Oh, tetapi ayah Jongin tidak menyukainya. Menurutnya orang itu hanya menginginkan kekayaan keluarganya saja. Jadi ayah Jongin selalu menyiksa istrinya. Istri ayah Jongin tetap bertahan, menurutnya ayah Jongin lama-lama pasti akan mencintainya entah kapan itu." Kata Heechul dengan wajah senduh.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Lama kelamaan, istri ayah Jongin hamil. Sifat ayah Jongin perlahan mulai berubah menjadi lebih baik hingga Jongin lahir. Tetapi kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ada seseorang yang mengirimkan sebuah foto kepada ayah Jongin yang berisi foto ibu Jongin di sebuah hotel dengan seorang pria tanpa busana."

"Ayah Jongin kemudian menampar, menghujat, dan memaki ibu Sehun. Dan mungkin sudah sampai disana batas kesabaran ibu Jongin. Pagi-pagi sekali, sebelum ayah Jongin dan Jongin bangun, dia pergi dari rumah itu. Dengan meninggalkan sebuah surat cerai dan sebuah liontin berbentuk gajah, dan meninggalkan Jongin yang umurnya bahkan baru 1 tahun."

"Setelah melihat itu, ayah Jongin langsung berteriak seperti orang gila, memaki dirinya sendiri bahwa dia orang paling bodoh di dunia. Kau tahu karena apa? Karena liontin itu adalah liontin yang ayah Jongin berikan kepada cinta pertamanya sewaktu kecil."

_Flashback_

Ada 2 orang bocah yang sedang bermain di taman bermain.

"Joongie, ini Yunnie belikan liontin ini untuk Joongie. Simpan liontin ini campai dewaca ne? Cetelah itu, Yunnie akan melamal Joongie lalu kita akan menikah" Kata Seorang bocah yang bernama Yunnie, Kim Yunho.

"Ne, liontin ini akan Joongie cimpan campai becal. Cetelah itu, Joongie akan menikah dengan Yunnie" Kata bocah yang berwajah cantik, Oh Jaejoong

_End Flashback_

"Ketika mengetahui hal itu, ayah Jongin kemudian pergi ke mansion utama keluarga Oh. Bertanya tentang dimana ibu Jongin berada. Kami menjawab bahwa kami tidak tahu, karena kami memang tidak tahu. Tapi ayah Jongin tidak percaya. Dia menganggap bahwa kamu berbohong kepadanya. Dan sampai saat ini, dia sangat membenci keluarga Oh."

"Dia menikahkan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo karena menurutnya pilihan orang tua itu sangat tepat. Dia tidak ingin Jongin menyesal sama sepertinya, yang menolak perjodohan orang tua. Dan kenapa dirinya menerima ibu tiri Jongin, itu karena surat wasiat orang tuanya"

"Dan Jongin, umma harap kau tidak terlalu sedih dengan kenyataan ini. Umma harap kau tegar menerima kenyataan. Kalian harus menemukan ibu Jongin dimana, mungkin dengan itu kalian akan bisa bersama setelah Jaejoong memberitahukan situasi yang sebenarnya." Kata Heechul mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Ne! Kami pasti akan mencari ibu Jongin berada" Kata Sehun yang sibuk menenangkan Jongin yang menangis histeris di pelukannya.

Orang mana yang kuat menerima kenyataan menyakitkan seperti ini?

Kenyataan bahwa dulu ibumu tidak diinginkan oleh ayahmu sendiri.

Kenyataan bahwa ibumu yang sekarang bukan ibu kandungmu.

.

Hunkai

.

Kim Corp.

Yunho menatap anak buahnya dengan ekspresi dingin dan angkuhnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho dingin.

"Ma-maafkan kamu tuan. Kami belum menemukannya sampai saat ini" Kata anak buahnya takut-takut.

Brakk!

"Apa saja yang kalian kerja selama ini, hah?! Mencari seorang pria saja kalian tidak bisa?!" Kata Yunho murka.

"Maaf tuan, tapi kami akan menemukannya secepatnya."

"Tambah anggota kalian! Kalian harus menemukannya! Sekarang kalian boleh keluar" Kata Yunho.

"Baik tuan"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Cklek

Brak

"Boo... Aku harus mencarimu kemana lagi? Aku sudah hampir lelah, Boo." Kata Yunho sambil menitikkan air matanya.

-TBC-

Maaf, sudah lama nggak lanjut._.v Cerita ini sempat hilang feelnya. Saya janji bakal update 2X seminggu.

So

Review?

_Uzumaki-Narusasu_


End file.
